a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of fan with side exhaust, and more particularly, to one that air current generated as the fan turns can be forthwith drained at an amount equal to that of suction to yield more significant cooling effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A fan with side exhaust, compact and quiet, generally available in the market is very popular. As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the accompanying drawings, a fan 3 of the prior art is essentially comprised of multiple blades 31xe2x80x2 each having a certain inclination. As the fan 3xe2x80x2 turns, air is fed into the fan 3xe2x80x2 through a suction provided on a casing of the fan 3xe2x80x2. Airflow is created as the fan 3 turns and exits out of the side exhaust. However, certain portion of the leaving airflow as guided by the exit blade inclination will be drained from the suction. As a result, the suction is always greater than the drain to frustrate the efficiency of the fan 3xe2x80x2.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a modified structure of fan with side exhaust. Within, blades are arrangement in a whirling pattern with each in the form of a flush and rectangular plate vertically disposed, so that the air current generated as the fan turns can be completely drained crossing the plane of each blade to yield 100% drainage.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the appearance of a fan blade of the prior art.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view showing the operation of a fan of the prior art.
FIG. 3 is a view showing the appearance of the present invention.
FIG. 4 is an exploded view of a preferred embodiment of the present invention.
FIG. 5 is a top view of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.